The lazy Alvin
by alvinfan209
Summary: Alvin feels he needs to relax. And 'relax' for him means spending the day on the couch singing. Rated k plus.


**Wazzup guys? Here's a really short one-shot about Alvin. I got the inspiration for this after watching the official video of 'The lazy song'. Sorry for any grammar mistake. This can be CGI or the cartoon version, it doesn't matter. The chipmunks and chipettes are 15.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plotline.**

* * *

><p><em>Oh god! I'm so tired! <em>Thought Alvin. It was eleven o'clock and he just arrived home from a concert. His brothers and Dave were asleep. _That was probably not one of my best ideas. Well, thank God I can sleep now. _

Flashback:

The audience cheered as the Chipmunks left the stage. Alvin, Simon and Theodore were really tired after performing for two hours.

"The concert was awesome." Exclaimed Alvin.

"Yeah, it was." Theodore said and Simon nodded. Suddenly, Dave approached the Chipmunks with a tired look on his face.

"Sorry boys. You'll have to stay a couple of hours to sign autographs." Simon and Theodore sighed heavily, but Alvin smirked to himself at the opportunity to have all the fans for himself.

"Don't worry Dave, I'll stay here. You guys can go home and rest."Alvin said with an 'heroic' tone.

"Really?" Asked Dave, don't believing his eldest son. Alvin nodded. "I think you want all the fans for yourself." Said Simon, also not believing his brother.

"What? No Simon, of course not. I'm doing this because I'm the big brother. And big brothers should sacrifice for their little brothers, and for their parents too." Alvin said, making one of his famous smirks.

End of flashback

"I'm such a nice person." Alvin said to himself as he threw himself under the covers.

* * *

><p>Alvin woke up alone in the bedroom he shared with his brothers. <em>What time is it? <em>He watched his alarm clock and to his surprise, it was just 9 o´clock in the morning. _Where is everybody?_

He went to the kitchen and saw a note on the fridge.

_Alvin,_

_Theodore, Simon and me went to the mall, we will be back at three. You can rest all you want, but DON'T GET IN TROUBLE._

After reading the note he went to the living room and sit on the couch. _Now I'm going to rest._ He started singing.

_Today I don't feel like doing anything_  
><em>I just wanna lay in my bed<em>  
><em>Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone<em>  
><em>'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything<em>

_I'm gonna kick my feet up then stare at the fan_  
><em>Turn the TV on, throw my hand in my pants<em>  
><em>Nobody's gon' tell me I can't<em>

_I'll be lounging on the couch just chilling in my Snuggie_  
><em>Click to MTV so they can teach me how to dougie<em>  
><em>'Cause in my castle I'm the freaking man<em>

_Oh yes, I said it, I said it_  
><em>I said it 'cause I can<em>

_Today I don't feel like doing anything_  
><em>I just wanna lay in my bed<em>  
><em>Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone<em>  
><em>'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything<em>  
><em>Nothing at all, nothing at all<em>

_Tomorrow I'll wake up, do some P90X_  
><em>Find a really nice girl, have some really nice sex<em>  
><em>And she's gonna scream out<em>  
><em>This is great<em>

_Yeah, I might mess around_  
><em>And get my college degree<em>  
><em>I bet my old man will be so proud of me<em>  
><em>But sorry Dave, you'll just have to wait, jeje<em>

_Oh yes, I said it, I said it_  
><em>I said it 'cause I can<em>

_Today I don't feel like doing anything_  
><em>I just wanna lay in my bed<em>  
><em>Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone<em>  
><em>'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything<em>

_No, I ain't gonna comb my hair_  
><em>'Cause I ain't going anywhere<em>  
><em>No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no<em>

_I'll just strut in my birthday suit_  
><em>And let everything hang loose<em>  
><em>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah<em>  
><em>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah<em>

_Oh, today I don't feel like doing anything_  
><em>I just wanna lay in my bed<em>  
><em>Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone<em>  
><em>'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything<em>

_Nothing at all_  
><em>Nothing at all<em>  
><em>Nothing at all<em>

He turned on the tv, ready to spent the whole day sitting on the couch not doing anything. Then, his cellphone went off.

"Hey, Alvin. I need some help moving this boxes. Could you please come and help me?" Asked Brittany Miller over the phone.

"Sure, I'll help you." He responded.

Alvin sighed as he slowly stood up and started walking towards the door. _Guess I AM doing something today._

* * *

><p><strong>So, did you like it? Cause I enjoyed writing it. Please tell me what you think in a review.<strong>

**The song was _The lazy song _by _Bruno__ Mars._**

**See ya!**


End file.
